Fat Planet
Anyone can edit this page! Fat Planet is a planet made by Fatyo's mind How it was made Gary used Fatyo as a tester for a bed that made dreams come to live,gary found out fatyo dreams of a planet made of unhealthy stuff,Gary teleported it as a moon going near Earth and some other planet.Many penguins with Fat sickness come here as it is also their dreams come to live,yet somehow Fatyo never vists here. Towns and other famous places *Fatsile:Mayor:Barry.The first village which takes 1/8 of the planet and has lots of interesting stuff.Penguins living here:900,000 penguins(most fat) *Fatland:Mayor:Still desiding. Certain penguins moved from fatsile to a little area for living with the Animals.Every penguin here is fat.They often have eating contests to see who is the fattest. Penguins living here:500 penguins(all fat) *Living Food Jungle:A jungle where many living food lives like the Tacodile and the Fruit Cockatiel. The only living food that don't live here are the Breakfast Bog natives and the Living Food Zoo residents. *Breakfast Bog:A bog which, due to it's light syrup water-like waters, the only things that have ever been able to live here, are the living food, and researchers. No fat penguins can not sink here. There are many pancake Lily Pads that the living foods can rest on. It is also right next to the Living Food Jungle. Resoursces *Chocolate/Hot chocolate,used a people living on fat planet's water. *Fatty Cakes(Grown with seeds) *Other unhealthy things. *Living Food Things living here *Researchers(Have to make sure they don't get too fat while cheaking out stuff) *Penguins with Fat sickness *Living Food(living food were also in fatyo's dream and they came to life too) * Fat Puffles(both in the wild and as pets,gotten through orange puffle mutantion.) Weird Thing A researcher saw a penguiun becoming fat and saw something,they didn't see a mcdoodles shirt grow on them,in fact once fat penguins went on the planet they lost the mcdoodles shirt.Apparently when a penguin grows into phase 1 of fatness on the planet is sucks up the shirtpart in adding to making them fatter and making food around it give more weight.This means that apples are as unhealthy on the planet as a burger on Earth. Yikes! Attractions *Chocolate Beach:Swim in chocolate,when you get washed the chocolate will be put in a bowl and you can drink it,weird I know. *Eatable statues:Statues made out of marshmallows,hamburger buns and cake dough. *Candy Park:A theme park(or parks) which after you go on a ride,you can eat part of it,theres 30 open(all near the same area)Every hour,each has 18 rides. *Living Food Zoo:Many of teh living food animals (foodimals for short) are endangered (The Tacodile for example) and have to be kept in cages to keep them from being eaten. All of the cages have a sunroof and rubber, fireproof, and waterproof cages that can be closed with metal doors in case of a natural disaster. *Fast Food Restaurants:McDoodle's, Taco Ball, and Burger Khan are only three types of the fast food places where Fat Penguins love to stuff their faces. *Happy Go Go Company Factory:One of the Happy Go Go Company's factories are here. All of the workers are fat. *Statium:You may think this is for races but it's not,it's for stuff like food-eating and loudest burp. The Banaostrich races were banned here. Random Facts *Some people don't like this planet because it can cause lots of penguin deaths by getting fat,others like it because it'll get rid of fat penguins back on Earth. *If a penguin dies,the planet sucks up all the unhealthy stuff it ate and then the food becomes part of the planet.Sometimes it becomes a living food.The foodless body then is buried by people of the town,but after a week they made a wax verision of the body,cover the real body in chocolate then cooks it like a cake and then,eats it.Weird isn't it? *3 weeks after it was "Found"(Made) 3/4 of penguins with the Fat sickness went here. *Penguins without the fat sickness who come back to earth return fat.Weird Category:Places Category:Rooms